Friends forever
by Greenday06
Summary: Lizzie's a model, and she meets up with gordo at a shoot, the start spending time together, could a romance develope?
1. Cover Girl

A/N: I'm making ALL of this up, names, companys, except for sports illustrated, the lizzie mcguire characters, and the use of the word microsoft 1 time, I have no idea what I'm talking about lol  
  
Lizzie walked into John Z.'s, a place she had done shoots in many times before, but this time, it was different, she was doing the sports illustrated swimsuit issue cover!  
  
"Ah, miss mcguire, we need you in wardrobe right away." said john's assistant, michael  
  
Lizzie walked to wardrobe where there were 4 racks of the most awesome swimsuits.   
  
They put her in a white tie bikini with embroidery.  
  
She was admiring herself in the mirror when michael rushed over  
  
"makeup miss mcguire," he said, ushering her over to a large table surrounded by mirrors and light bulbs giving of light like the sun- litterally.  
  
Lizzie tried hard to keep her eyes from watering as 2 women and 1 man each brought over a black tray filled with custom makeup that had been mixed for her the day before.  
  
They went to work, enhancing this, adding color to that, commenting the whole time, finally, when the dust cleared, lizzie looked at her perfect makeup  
  
"Anne, Lara, Aaron, you are geniouses!" she said, getting up from her chair and air-kissing each one  
  
"alright, hair miss mcguire, we have a new one today, david. David! we have elizabeth here!"  
  
"ah, yes, right over here."  
  
he sat her down in a chair and started lifting her hair and loosley experamenting.  
  
"david? May I ask what your last name is?"  
  
she didn't know what made her think of her childhood friend, gordo, but she just had to ask.  
  
"Gordon."  
  
"David Gordon? I-, um, I don't know if you remember me, Elizabeth Mcguire? well, everyone called me lizzie."  
  
He dropped her hair  
  
"Lizzie mcguire?" he sounded like his old self just then, not a hair dresser to models.  
  
"gordo?"  
  
"David! We need her in 10 minutes! Get started!"  
  
"sorry michael."  
  
Lizzie got up from her chair  
  
"Michael, remember the old saying, take a chill pill." she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek "tell them we'll be ready in 5 minutes."  
  
Gordo smiled.  
  
Lizzie sat down in her chair again.  
  
Gordo quickly applied some styling products to give her hair lots of body, and then he scattered several braids around her hair.  
  
lizzie looked at her hair in the mirror.  
  
"thank you david, your an angel." she said jokingly, and then they mock-air kissed   
  
They laughed for a second, it felt like old times, then John Z. was calling for lizzie.  
  
"um, maybe we can get some coffee or something after your shoot."  
  
"sure! I'll come get you."  
  
She ran out and hugged John Z, he held her hands and looked at her  
  
"spin for me."  
  
she spun around  
  
"fabulous okay, get over there."  
  
She ran over to the whikte backdrop  
  
"okay, we're looking for innocense, with a little attitude. think, when you were young, kindergarten, how you felt."  
  
Lizzie posed, and posed, one after another, this wasn't at all how she felt when she was five, but whatever john Z wanted.   
  
Gordo watched her and smiled, who would have thought, his lizzie mcguire would become a famous model?  
  
About an hour later, lizzie changed into her regular clothes again, grabbed her purse and keys and went to get gordo.  
  
"okay, lets go."  
  
A/N please R&R 


	2. Lots of catching up to do

They walked down to the local starbucks, which was across the street. (A/N:haha)   
  
"so, have you talked to miranda?" Asked gordo, sipping his iced double-mochaccino 1 eighth milk, with 2 squirts of chocolate syrup, half foam with sprinkles, blended and no lid (A/N:haha again)   
  
"well, no, but I have heard that a miss miranda sanchez has a software company that rivals microsoft!" said lizzie, raising her eyebrows before sipping her drink.  
  
"so she's still single huh?"  
  
"um, and she's a billionare in case you missed that!"   
  
"wow, I guess we all turned out way different then we thought we would." Said gordo  
  
"yeah, so what got you into hairdressing anyway?"  
  
"well, I was going to a film college to be a director, but I got really interested in the hair and makeup behind the films, so I went to beauty school for 4 years. I actually only stopped last year, I started out doing small things, 4 year old kids in commercials, and then bigger things, and now I'm getting requests all the time, I'm hoping to do some big movies soon. But what about you? The Sports Illustrated Swim suit issue cover! How did you get to where you are?"  
  
"Well, after those modeling shows in middle school, agents kept calling and saying they liked my style, and I did some competitions and got signed with elite, and I've been doing some chanel, Dolce & Gabbana, and Gucci, my story's way less interesting than yours though." Said lizzie, waving her hand as if to brush it away  
  
"So what about everything else? Home life? Dating? I mean, we haven't seen each other for 10 years!" said gordo  
  
"I live in a penthouse apartment in manhatten. I write my family often, I visit for holidays and things. And I haven't dated in about 5 years. And you?"  
  
"I also live in manhatten. I havent seen my family since I quit film school, though I probably should. And, Me, I've had scattered dates and things, but nothing serious."  
  
"Wait, where in manhatten do you live?" said lizzie, interested  
  
"I live in The rolling heights apartments."  
  
"So do I! When did you move in?"  
  
"About 3 months ago."  
  
"Thats so weird that we haen't even seen each other!" said lizzie  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie's pager went off  
  
"Oh, John Z. needs me back so I can look at the pictures before we send them away to get edited and printed."  
  
"So what does the Z stand for anyway?" asked gordo, smiling  
  
Lizzie laughed a little   
  
"Zeigler, so, do you want to get together, maybe saturday? I know a really great dancing club."  
  
"sure, Call me. See you lizzie."  
  
"It's Elizabeth now."  
  
"Oh yeah, like I'm david now."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, gave him a hug, and went back to studio.  
  
A/N:R&R please! 


End file.
